glitchtopiathevideogameglitchingfandomcom-20200214-history
Crash Twinsanity
'''Crash Twinsanity '''is a Crash Bandicoot Game developed by Traveller's Tales Oxford Studios made in 2004 . In it Crash must ally with Dr. Cortex in order to stop the Evil Twins, two genetically enhanced Parrots who have something to do with Cortex's past. The game is known as the glitchiest Crash game ever made. Glitches Take Cortex Anywhere '''Take Cortex Anywhere '''is a popular glitch that can be used to take Cortex to N. Sanity Beach, Jungle Bungle, Totem Hokum, the Iceberg Lab, and High Seas Hi-Jinks. It can be done by throwing Cortex in Farmer Ernest's Farm to make him shoot at the Chickens. Then Crash can run down to the Beach below where Cortex will warp. Now the player can take Cortex anywhere. Cutscene Glitches See Crash Twinsanity's List of Cutscene Glitches here: Crash Twinsanity/Cutscene Glitches List Bouncing Chicken If Crash chases a Chicken over to the area where the ramp is, it will start bouncing. This also happens if Crash chases chickens next to the cliff. Rapid Fire on a Cannon If Crash does a low slam on the edge of the Cannon Button, it will shoot tons of Bombs at a far distance. Rocket Wumpa Fruit If Crash plants the other Wumpa Tree, he can slam on a tree close to it and jump on it, then when a Monkey throws the Wumpa that is under the Tree, it will hit it then it will fly high up and fall down bouncing. Frozen Monkey If Crash slams a Monkey directly on its head, it will freeze in its position then disappear in a white cloud. Defeated Monkey holding Wumpa If Crash spins a Monkey when its just about to throw a Wumpa, it will get killed still holding the Wumpa Fruit. Get to the N. Sanity Beach Cliff On a high platform, there is a Wooden Bouncy Crate with two Life/? Crates above. If Crash hops on the edge of the Bouncy Crate and jumps onto the Crate on top, he can get to the cliff above where the non-solid Cortex arena is. Secret Beaches In Jungle Bungle, there are three Beaches Out of Bounds, and there are ways to access them all. #The first beach can be reached by climbing the tree to the left of Cortex at the area where he spins a Skunk. By climbing to the top of the tree, Crash can Double Jump-Slam over the Barrier blocking him, then the player can hop down and explore the Beach. #The Second (and actually third) can be explored by crawling on the edge of the grass by the waterfall with the Tribesman and Nitro. By doing this Crash can go through the Trees and get to the second Beach. #As mentioned before, the third can be gotten to by the same way the second can. Whack-a-Cortex First, go to Farmer Ernest's Farm and watch the cutscene, then when it ends immediately spin into Cortex and run over to the Worm Holes. Then Cortexes will start to pop out of them instead of worms. Riding Plasma Blasts Crash can get onto a Plasma Blast by simply jumping onto it. Then it will carry Crash upwards until it makes an unexpected turn downwards. Get out of Cortex's Boss If the player Double Jump Slams onto the right side of the gate that blocks you from getting out in the Cortex Boss, Crash will slam on the top of the gate and he can jump out of the arena. Cortex Attack Bug First, the player must do the Get out of Cortex's Boss glitch and hit the World Crate and lose. Then run into the arena as Cortex is shooting. He will stop and start throwing Bombs. Cortex Levitates First do the get out of Cortex's Boss Glitch, then hit the World Crate and lose. When you respawn, walk close to the arena, then when Cortex shoots his Plasma Blast, spin it. When he falls on his face in the arena, walk in. Cortex will levitate up to his Hoverboard. Body Slamming Cortex Go into Cortex's Boss and jump onto his Plasma Blast then jump onto the area where you fight Mecha Bandicoot. Spin back Cortex's next Plasma Blast, then when Cortex warps back there, Body Slam him, and he will fly up in the air and lose a hitpoint. Frozen Ant In the Ant fight in Cavern Catastrophe, slide a Lancer Ant while it is on the platform. It will be frozen in place in it's slid animation for a while until it gets back on its feet. Undefeatable Ant In the Ant Fight in Cavern Catastrophe, Slide into a Normal Ant while it is carrying a Crate. It while become completely frozen and undefeatable, and will remain until the player loses a life. Stuck in a Pit In Cavern Catastrophe, Double Jump over a pit and activate the "We're friends right?" Cutscene. The Cutscene will play normally, but when it ends Crash will be stuck in a pit far below and only be enabled to spin and turn around. Door Glitch In Classroom Chaos, you can Body Slam onto an opened Door and jump on top of the level. Out of Totem Hokum At the end of the Tribesman Chase, there are two rocks to the left. Use these Rocks to get onto the side of the Cliff. Now you can walk along the Cliff or walk onto the Tunnel to Ernest's Farm and see Tikimon in his T-Stance. Play as Crash in Cortex's Level It is possible to play in Cortex's Segment of Classroom Chaos as Crash. First, before the Cutscene starts, Body Slam through the cieling with the Door that Crash came through, then walk further on top of the roof until the player sees part of a Gold pipe sticking out of the side, then do a very careful Double Jump and jump around the area where the Cutscene would start. Then walk further and fall through the roof of the dome room and activate the World Crate. Now Crash can play in Cortex's part of the level. Hit Invisible Enemies First, find an Enemy, but you can test this in the first level with a Monkey. Slam the Enemy and make it disappear in a White Poof. Now spin where the Enemy was. You will hit the Enemy, but he is invisible. Infinite Tribesman Hits In Jungle Bungle, make the Shield Tribesman walk into the Nitro, now spin him, he will get hit a second time, now slam him, and he will get hit a third time. Repeat this process again and again to infinitely hit the Tribesman. Extra Hand In Rooftop Rampage, after you grapple onto a Gargoyle, turn the Camera around and look at the ring the Gargoyle is holding. An extra Nina Hand is holding onto the Ring. It will disappear if the player punches. Defeat the "Noble Boar" Before the Totem Hokum Bee Cutscene starts, spin around in the Flower patch near Cortex and you will hit the Noble Boar that was supposed to appear in the Cutscene. Invisible Cortex Use the Take Cortex Everywhere glitch and take him to Totem Hokum and spin while entering the Cutscene. After the Cutscene Cortex will be invisible until Crash Spins or Slams. Cortex replacement If the player brings Cortex to the very end of Ant Agony, Cortex will become invisible, and if Crash slams, Cortex will turn into the Evil Twins, if Crash jumps, Cortex will turn into another Crash and the Twins' mech with claws, if Crash spins, Cortex will turn into Crash and the Mech with lasers. Evil Crash Bug In the PAL Version of the game, Evil Crash does not chase Cortex, instead he spins around in one place stuck. Get inside Crash's House It is possible to get inside of Crash by Body Slamming on top of a windom that has an overhang of the Roof above it. By doing another slam Crash can get into his house, but nothing is inside of it. Hidden Gem In Rooftop Rampage, there is an area with a Bounce Crate and a Green Gem. When you are on that platform, turn the camera and you will see a White Gem floating off in the distance. Hidden Gem 2 In the same level, before Nina enters the room that is just before the Madame Amberly Boss, look down in the pit and you will see an unreachable White Gem. Instant Dead Cortex at Iceberg Lab Randomly, upon entry to the Iceberg Lab, Cortex may die instantly. There are two variants of this glitch: Cortex may fall on his back dead, or Cortex might display his blown up form. Non-Animated Walking Crash In the cutscene in Cavern Catastrophe where Cortex laughs an warps out of Crash's hand, keep moving and you will notice Crash's running animation during the scene. After that crash can run without it's running animation. Category:Games Category:Crash Bandicoot